The Fourth
by Renee2bc
Summary: so what is this story about... click?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all characters in Naruto.  
  
The Fourth  
The fourth was blonde. He did not look remotely like a fox demon. He had no whisker markings on his face. He did not have two different types of spirit energy. His sea blue eyes were not the red hell flames of a fox demon. In fact he looked nothing so much as a being resembling a human who had no relation to fox demons whatsoever. His son didn't look much like a fox demon either. Actually fourth's son looked like a loveable ball of infanty goodness. Yessir. You couldn't find a family with more nothing to do with a fox demon... except for the fact that there was a ten foot psychotic bloodthirsty fox demon currently on a rampage planning on killing the little family and all the others in their otherwise happy little village. However the fourth was not aware of this unpleasant fact at the moment. He had finished eating some yummy ramen for dinner, got all snug in his pjs, was taking a brave stave at a soothing lullaby to get his son to go to sleep. He gave up on that idea and took out a book of ninja fighting style and picked out a lovely fighting method involving a double back flip into a tiger stance before burrowing into a hole and allowing the enemy to believe you have turned into a giant frog. The fourth's son gurgled happily into sleep. ...the fourth was a happy hokage.  
Then his ninja radar picked something up. Something to remember is that being able to feel the presence of an enemy is something a ninja takes for granted. It is as natural as say hearing eerily approaching footsteps, hearing the voices of one's ancestors, or the ability to breathe. Spiritual powers are a part of a ninja's everyday life. It is also important to note that the spirit energy of a fox demon is even to make a normal person soil their trousers, so it is a good thing that people without the power to kill a demon can't really sense one! =D  
Despite the fact that the fox demon was verily far away and no one else could sense it the fourth could feel the evil, like a pain stabbing at the third eye. The fourth took a look at his son and briefly wondered if putting an impenetrable ward on the place for a day or two would be a good idea, before changing into gray blue ninja garb and stepping out the door...  
  
The fox was a creature born with many of the qualities of the human condition - and all of them bad. Picture a pot. Not a small pot, a really really big one. Heck, let's have fun, picture is as big as it can possibly go in your mind... okay maybe not that big, bring it down a notch. Got it? Good. Now in that pot throw in resentment. Lots and lots of resentment. Throw in some angry spirits and fallen angels and fear. Throw in a bus loud of hate. Then put in a bunch of greed to top it of. Now multiply this mixture by forty two and you begin to get an idea of what the fox demon is made of.  
And well the fox demon wasn't exactly going easy on the ninjas. Maybe he thought to himself for a second "hey self consciousness? I think I'm finally gonna be destroyed. Maybe if I go easy on these guys, they will make my end nice and painless. There really never was any point to my life but as some plot device in some anime... I might as well just end it here." Most creatures do not reason with themselves in such a way. Most creatures just fight harder. Whatever was going through the fox demon's mind, the end result was that like most creatures, he simply fought harder.  
The fourth watched as all around him ninja's were falling. None of his normal attacks did anything to stop the demon. There was only one attack that he had that had any chance of destroying the monster, and that one would probably kill a lot of the people around him as well.  
There was only one thing he could think to do. The fourth bit his thumb and smeared it across a rock. He traced out the pattern of one of the forbidden ninja techniques. To the untrained eye it looked like a bunch of circles and arrows with strange Asian writing all around it (in case you wanted to know).  
He leaned over the image and pulled from himself the spirit energy required to activate it. All the ninja's around said they saw a blinding flash of white light. This of course is a lie because if they had seen said light, they literally would have gone blind. And it is a lie further for everyone was banned from talking about the incident a bit later. Well anyway, a blinding flash of light went off... and when the surrounding ninja's looked once again, the fourth and the demon had both disappeared. Upon further investigation two seconds later, a note and a little red marble were found where the hokage and the fox had fought. The marble seemed ordinary. The note read as follows: The fox is inside the orb. To ensure that he can not escape, place orb within body of worthy protector.  
Approximately two hours and twenty three minutes later, the marble was placed on the navel of one of the newly orphaned children. (After such placement the spirit is able to actually absorb the marble into the body. Inside the spirit made thick walls around the unwelcome sphere of ignominy. A popular anime story was born. 


End file.
